


PERSONAL SPACE

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Personal Growth, Personal Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* "Ian and Mickey don't know what the words personal space mean. Everyone has a comment on it."





	PERSONAL SPACE

Right after Ian got diagnosed; Mickey started staying at the Gallagher house a lot more.  
Ian and Mickey had grown closer over time, which meant their relationship had developed.

The pair were practically inseparable; taking showers together was only the beginning.  
Ian and Mickey shared everything together, beds, food, you name it.  
It was cute at first, Fiona really loved the fact that Mickey came around right when Ian needed him to.

Mickey started off by picking Ians medications up and bringing him small gifts when he came back and that turned into Mickey and Ian buying each other cutesy gifts.   
Then Ian and Mickey were going grocery shopping for the house together.  
Now, its become a package deal and without Ian there is no Mickey and vice versa.

It started to become annoying when Mickey got sick, he was laying down on the couch and Lip saw Ian blow his nose for him.  
“What he doesn’t have hands?” Lip made a disgusted face as he left the room.  
Ian and Mickey shrugged it off, they didn’t see anything wrong with it.

Another time, Fiona caught Mickey cutting Ians toenails for him.  
“That’s so fucking gross Mickey” Fiona gaged as she left the room.  
Ian was sprawled out on the couch playing a game on his phone as he laughed it off.

The final straw was Carl opening the door to the bathroom to see Mickey popping a squat and Ian brushing his teeth.  
“FOR FUCKS SAKE” Carl yelled as he slammed the door.

Ian and Mickey came home from the store one day to Debbie and Fiona sending scowls their way.  
“What gives?” Mickey furrowed his brow.  
“We should talk” Debbie looked serious as she motioned for the two to sit on the couch.

Ian looked over at Mickey confused before they both sat down.  
Ian looked at his sisters “What’s this about?”  
Fiona cleared his throat awkwardly before sitting in front of Mickey and Ian, “You two really love each other right?”  
Mickey nodded, Ian followed shortly after as the two both wore confused looks on their faces.

“Well, we love you both too” Fiona said awkwardly before looking over at Debbie.  
Debbie sighed “We just don’t love the fact that you two don’t really love personal space.”  
Mickey laughed, “First I’m not open enough and now I’m too open huh?”  
Ian laughed, “if only they knew how open” with a wink.

“Fuck outta here” Fiona laughed as she watched the two men fly upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't very good, it was rushed and I just really wanted to put something out there.


End file.
